Les flammes du désir
by Manori
Summary: Prit au piège des flammes, Sasuke panique. Mais les flammes lui réservent bien des choses. L'amour, mais aussi la douleur. ( Bref, je ne suis pas douée en résumé! Venez voir!)


Une nuit sombre et sereine était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Les ténèbres avaient alors entièrement recouvert la surface de la terre, ne laissant pour seul éclairage, que les rayons pâles de la lune.

Déambulant dans les couloirs de son manoir, Sasuke Uchiwa laissait ses souvenirs s'entrelacer au présent. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'était pas du genre dépressif ou quoi que ce soit, seulement, quand la nuit était aussi sombre, ses souvenirs les plus douloureux remontaient à la surface.

_-Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure là ?_ demanda une voix féminine.

L'interpellé se retourna d'un bond, comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Il plissa des yeux pour distinguer la personne en face de lui bien qu'il l'ai déjà reconnu.

_-Oui, désolé maman, j'allais me coucher. Je pensais juste à certaines choses._

_-Aller, au lit jeune homme_ !

Sasuke ne chercha pas à protester et parti vers sa chambre. Les lampadaires qui éclairaient habituellement les rues de la ville étaient à présent éteints et Sasuke n'alluma aucune lumière pour se guider, se contentant de ses sens en alertes. Quand enfin il arriva à sa chambre, il pénétra à l'intérieur, referma la porte et alla s'effondrer sur son lit. Être seul, ainsi, dans le noir lui faisait du bien. Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emmener au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les rayons timides du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre du jeune Uchiwa, ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'émerger. Le jeune homme de 17 ans s'étira avant de jeter un regard nonchalant à l'extérieur tout en se levant. Il faisait beau. Peut être pas chaud, mais beau. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. De quoi mettre de bonne humeur n'importe qui... sauf Sasuke. Ce dernier se contenta d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et se mit en tête de trouver quelque chose à manger.

Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il s'ennuyait. Il voulait que ses vacances se terminent vite pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses amis au lycée. Il était en terminal et contrairement à de nombreux lycéens, il détestait les vacances de février. Il les trouvait inutiles, comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs.

_-Sasuke, mon chéri, nous allons voir ta tante tout à l'heure. Tu viens avec nous ?_ lui demanda alors sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il avait le choix entre aller avec ses parents et son frère aîné ou rester ici, seul. Le choix était vite fait à cause de son ennui qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

_-Oui, je vais venir_

Sa mère, une jeune femme très belle lui sourit. Il l'ignora et se remit à boire son café. D'accord, il avait accepté de l'accompagner, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait devenir plus sociable avec qui que ce soit !

Aux alentours de 16h, la famille se mit en route pour rendre visite à leur tante. Le voyage se fit en silence, comme chaque trajet accompli en famille. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. Les salut entre membres de la même famille furent à la limite du glacial. Aucune effusion, aucun mot placé au-dessus de l'autre. Comme si les personnes qui se disaient bonjour étaient de parfaits étrangers.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, parlant de tout et de rien. Sasuke était assit dans un fauteuil, s'occupant à détailler la maison de sa tante pour passer le temps. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le bleu foncé et le blanc, ce qui eu comme effet de faire soupirer le plus jeune des Uchiwa. Tout était tellement superficiel !

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke eut soudainement énormément de mal à respirer. Il se tourna vers le reste de sa famille et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à suffoquer. Une fumée noire se dégageait de la cuisine de sa tante. Il s'apprêta à le dire, s'étant relevé en hâte, quand il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Il vit alors son père attraper son téléphone et appeler.

_-Les pompiers... il y a le feu !_ dit la voix saccadée de son père

Lorsque Sasuke réussit à stopper sa quinte de toux, il essaya de s'orienter, mais n'y parvint pas. Tout autour de lui, une fumée épaisse et asphyxiante l'empêchait de respirer, de voir et même de se rapprocher de sa famille. Comment avait-il peut se retrouver en difficulté en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué plus tôt ?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et tomba à genoux, se tenant la gorge. Mais comment une simple fumée pouvait lui faire si mal ? Il entendit sa mère l'appeler désespérément avant d'être prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

Au loin, des sirènes se firent entendre. Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer, comme s'il était arrivé à sa limite et qu'il était prêt à se rompre. Ses poumons le faisaient souffrir au plus haut point, lui donnant l'impression de se déchirer à l'intérieur de lui. Un bruit de verre brisé lui arriva aux oreilles, le faisant sursauter. Il vit alors des gens entrer en hâte et entraîner les membres de sa famille à l'air libre. Mais lui, qui allait l'aider ? ... Personne, il était seul. Une panique sans nom s'empara alors de lui. Pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver ? Il allait donc mourir là ?

Une main vint alors se refermer sur l'un de ses bras. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il fut transporté à l'extérieur sur le dos de son mystérieux sauveur. La lumière du soleil retrouvée, Sasuke eut l'impression de revivre, comme si l'on venait de le sortir de l'Enfer. On le fit s'asseoir par terre afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

_-Il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur ?_

_-Non mon capitaine. La maison est vide !_

Sasuke leva son regard. Il rencontra l'espace de quelques secondes deux perles nacrées qui semblaient inquiètes. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais une partie de lui voulait consoler le propriétaire de ses pupilles magnifique, le prendre dans ses bras. Il mit cette soudaine envie sur le fait qu'il s'agissait simplement de la personne qui l'avait sauvé.

Lorsque cette mystérieuse personne enleva son casque, le jeune Uchiwa resta pétrifié. Ce regard qu'il n'avait qu'aperçu se révélait être bien plus beau une fois qu'il était posé sur lui. Son cœur rata un battement. En face de lui se tenait un jeune homme assez grand qui s'accroupi près de lui. De longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant à moitié du dos encadraient son visage plutôt pâle.

Sasuke retint son souffle en détaillant son sauveur. Il était d'une beauté sulfureuse. Aussi, quand il prit la parole pour s'assurer de la santé du jeune Uchiwa, il ne reçu pas de réponse immédiate.

_-Vous avez mal ici ?_ Dit le jeune pompier en appuyant doucement sur la gorge de Sasuke.

_-N-non_, bafouilla l'interpellé.

_-Sa va alors, rien de bien grave, seulement une belle frayeur je suppose._

_-Neji ! On a besoin de toi pour attaquer le feu !_ Appela un autre pompier.

_-J'arrive tout de suite !_

Sasuke regarda le pompier récupérer son casque avant de l'enfiler et s'en aller. Ainsi, celui qui l'avait sauvé s'appelait Neji ? Et à vu d'œil il devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans. Ils n'avaient donc pas beaucoup de différence, ça ne poserai aucun problème s'ils ... Mais où Sasuke laissait ses pensés l'emmener ? Il secoua légèrement la tête. D'accord, cela faisait quelque mois qu'il s'était découvert bi, mais quand même ! Non, l'effet qu'il ressentait devait avoir été causé par l'uniforme, c'était obligé !

_- Sasuke !_

L'interpellé tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit le reste de sa famille. Sa mère se débâté avec un pompier qui voulait lui donné de l'oxygène alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : courir voir son plus jeune fils.

Sasuke soupira et essaya de se relever. Grave erreur. Il se laissa retomber par terre, il avait la tête qui tourné. Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de calmé le concours de toupies qui s'était engagé dans sa tête, il vit les pompiers commencé à éteindre le feu. Ils étaient deux par tuyaux se qu'il l'étonna. Pourquoi se mettre à deux alors que s'ils étaient seul ils pourraient développé plus de tuyaux ?

En pleine admiration, il n'entendit pas une personne se rapprocher de lui, une bouteille d'oxygène à la main.

_- Tiens mon garçon, cela va te faire du bien_

Sasuke détailla le pompier qui s'était approché de lui. Il avait les cheveux courts et noirs. Il avait enlevé son casque et déposa le masque à oxygène sur sa bouche. Sasuke inspira plusieurs bouffées qui lui permirent de retrouver un minimum ses esprits

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas surtout,_ reprit le pompier. _Mes hommes vont se charger d'éteindre le feu en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je suis Asuma Sarutobi, capitaine du centre d'intervention de cette ville !_

Le feu semblait déjà perdre en intensité ce qui rassura Sasuke. Mais d'un autre côté, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'il sentait naître en lui une envie démesurée de connaitre davantage ses soldats du feu et en particulier ce fameux Neji.

_-Aller viens p'tit gars, on vous emmène à l'hôpital pour vous faire passer plus de tests de santé._

Sasuke se releva à contre cœur, voulait rester ici pour les regarder éteindre le feu. Mais cet Asuma en avait décidé autrement. Il fut donc emmené à l'hôpital avec son frère, ses parents et sa tante. A destination, il passa différents tests afin de voir si la fumée n'avait pas trop fait de dégâts sur son organisme. Evidemment, il n'avait rien, juste une belle frayeur, comme lui avait dit Neji.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux le soir même en compagnie de la tante, étant donné que sa maison avait brûlé en partie.

Cette nuit là, au moment de dormir, Sasuke regarda la lune, pleine, dominante des ténèbres avant de sombrer, écrasé par la fatigue. Le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins de la semaine, il se leva, se prépara et parti pour le lycée. Néanmoins, il se surprit à ne pas être aussi content que d'habitude de retrouver ses amis. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Il était tout le temps dans ses pensées, repensant encore et encore au feu, à ces pompiers qui les avait sauvés et en particulier à celui qui l'avait sauvé lui.

Oui, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi intéressé par quelqu'un, en général c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il inspirait à devenir accro à lui. Il ne comptait plus ses «accros» à lui. Pourtant il devait le reconnaître... Il était accro. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pensait plus qu'à ses pupilles nacrées, à ce visage pâle...

_-Sasuke, tu es sûr que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta son meilleur ami, Naruto.

_-Hn ?_

_-J'en étais sûr ! Il y a un truc qui ne va pas !_

_-De quoi ?_

Sasuke ne comprenait pas tout. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait rien écouté, occupé par ses pensées.

_-Sasuke, enfin ! Ca fais une semaine que tu manges à peine ! Tu ne me parles plus du tout ! J'ai fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas apprécié ?_

L'intéressé posa son regard ébène sur le blond se trouvant à côté de lui étant donné qu'ils étaient en cours. C'est vrai, il ne lui parlait presque plus. C'est à peine s'il lui disait bonjour. Au regard inquiet que lui adressait son meilleur ami, il sentit la culpabilité monter en lui.

_-Non, tu n'y es pour rien Naruto, je..._ commença Sasuke.

-_Alors quoi ?_ Le coupa Naruto

_-Je n'arrête pas de penser au feu... enfin principalement au pompier qui m'a sauvé._

Sasuke avait dit la deuxième partie de sa phrase en regardant ailleurs, conscient que son meilleur ami allait s'enflammer de suite, ce qui ne loupa pas.

_-Tu es amoureux !_

_-Dis pas de connerie Naruto !_ Grogna Sasuke

La sonnerie sonna la fin du cours et Sasuke parti de suite, sans attendre personne. Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir. Non, c'était vraiment impossible, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Il parti en direction du parc et s'assit sur un banc une fois arrivé à destination. L'air frais lui fit du bien.

Il entendit des rires et se retourna, curieux de voir qui riait ainsi en plein dans le parc à cette heure. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. A seulement quelques mètres de lui, le fameux Neji parlait avec 4 gars. Un portait la tenue de sport de l'équipe de foot de l'université où était son frère, Itachi. Ca voulais dire quoi ça ? Que Neji était dans la même université qu'Itachi ?

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était vraiment accro ou quoi ? Il se concentra sur les paroles qu'il arrivait à intercepter.

_-Neji, tu penses qu'il va y avoir une intervention ce soir ? Parce que je suis à fond la !_ Dit un garçon avec une coupe au bol et possédant des sourcils épais.

_-Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire Lee ? Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas devin !_ Répondit Neji, las.

_-Arrête Lee, t'es lourd là !_ Se plaint celui qui était en tenue de sport. _Si tu tiens tant que ça à bouger ce soir, va faire des séries de pompes !_

_-Merci Kiba !_ remercia Neji un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, Sasuke n'entendit plus rien. Ils étaient partis. Il se releva en vitesse et parti presque en courant vers chez lui. Il devait demander à Itachi s'il pouvait se renseigner pour lui à son université. S'il arrivait à lui dire ne serait-ce que le nom au moins de Neji, il pourrait peut être arriver à le revoir. Il entra donc chez lui en coup de vent et se précipita directement vers la chambre de son frère. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les jambes.

_-Itachi !_

_-Oui p'tit frère ?_ Dit l'aîné en levant ses yeux vers son cadet.

_-Tu m'as bien dit que tu connaissais certaines personnes dans l'administration de ton université ?_

_-Oui pourquoi ?_

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Je... j'ai appris que le pompier qui m'a sauvé était sûrement dans la même université que toi ! Enfin j'en suis pas sûr ! Je l'ai vu dans le parc avec des amis et l'un d'eux portait la tenue de sport de ton université donc..._

_-Il t'intéresse vraiment hein ?_ le coupa Itachi.

Sasuke se senti pris au piège. Mais pourquoi avait-il demandé ça à son frère comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? C'était normal que son frère se pose des questions, mais était-il prêt à lui répondre ? Etait-il sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour cet inconnu ? Oui.

_-Oui, il m'intéresse, enfin, j'aimerai apprendre à le connaitre, il a l'air sympa._

_-Ouais on va dire ça_, dit son frère, amusé._ Je demande ça demain à l'université. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la réponse tout de suite par contre._

_-Merci Itachi._

Sur ces mots, Sasuke sorti de la chambre de son frère et s'enferma dans la sienne. Il alluma son ordinateur et lança le moteur de recherche. S'il voulait devenir ami avec un pompier, peut être que le mieux à faire c'était de se renseigner sur les pompiers non ? Il se mit donc en tête d'apprendre le plus possible sur ce milieu qui était pour lui complètement étranger.

Seulement, Sasuke se heurta à un premier obstacle. Pourquoi y avait-il tant d'abréviations ? V.T.U*, V.S.A.V*, F.P.T.H.R*, C.C.F*... Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se décourager ! Il entreprit donc de chercher toutes les significations des ces abréviations. Une fois toutes les significations trouvées, il se renseigna sur diverses choses. En vérité, ce monde était passionnant ! Il se surprit à être complètement hypnotisé.

A l'heure d'allé se couché, Sasuke était encore en pleine recherche. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre et éteint son écran d'ordinateur. La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre.

_-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'étais occupé là !_

_-Il est 23h 40 ! Il est peut être temps d'aller te coucher Sasuke ! Et tout de suite !_

_-Mais je..._

_-Tout de suite ! Je ne rigole pas !_ le coupa sa mère, visiblement agacée.

Sasuke se résigna et éteignit complètement son ordinateur. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Mais l'excitation qui l'avait submergé ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Les pompiers... pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait attention à ses soldats du feu ? Il s'endormit sur cette question à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Le matin arrivé, son réveil se mit à sonner. Sasuke l'éteignit et le rituel du matin se répéta. Arrivé au lycée, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, rentrer chez lui pour voir si Itachi avait réussit à obtenir des informations sur Neji.

Etrangement, les heures de cours passèrent avec une lenteur insoutenable. Quand enfin, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, Sasuke se retint de ne pas bondir de sa chaise. Il ramassa ses affaires et parti en direction de chez lui. Jamais il ne mit si peu de temps à faire le trajet à pied. Une fois rentré, il ignora ses parents et sa tante présents dans le salon et entra en trombe dans la chambre de son frère.

_-Alors ?_ demanda-t-il à peine la porte refermée derrière lui.

_-Et bien je n'ai pas réussi à avoir son nom..._

Sasuke sentit la déception monter en lui. Jamais il n'avait était aussi déçu. Lui qui attendait tellement ce moment de révélation, se sentait désormais frustré. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre d'Itachi quand ce dernier le retient.

_-Baka ! Evidemment que j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé ! J'ai même sa fiche d'inscription et d'autres renseignements !_

Le cadet fixa son aîné incrédule. Puis, quand l'information lui arriva au cerveau, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

_-Alors,_ dit Itachi en attrapant une feuille. _Il s'appelle Neji Hyuga. Il fait une licence de droit et est entré dans les pompiers à l'âge de 16 ans en tant que JSP. Il a 18 ans, bientôt 19. Il est de groupe sanguin..._

_-C'est bon Itachi_, le coupa Sasuke. _Je te remercie ! Merci beaucoup ! Je te revaudrai ça !_

_-Attends, j'ai un truc à te demander avant que tu me remercies !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Demain, comme tu finis une heure avant moi, viens me retrouver à mon université ! Et c'est un ordre. J'aurais fais quelque chose pour toi !_

_-Tu aura fais quoi ?_

_-T'occupes et viens, c'est un ordre ! Maintenant tu peux sortir._

Sasuke se tut, surpris et sorti. Ca y est ! Il savait comment s'appelait exactement l'homme qui hantait ses pensées ! Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Cette fois, pas question de rester passif ! Il fallait qu'il le revoie !

Le lendemain, comme convenu, il alla retrouver Itachi devant son université. Ce dernier sorti et entraina directement son frère vers l'enceinte de la cité universitaire. Assit à une table à l'extérieur avec certains de ses amis, Neji avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke se pétrifia sur place et fixa son frère.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?_

_-J'ai demandé à des amis où était Neji à cette heure-ci aujourd'hui et ils n'ont répondu ! Donc maintenant, montre moi que t'es bien un Uchiwa et va lui parler !_

Le visage de Sasuke passa par plusieurs émotions. D'abord la colère que son frère le mette ainsi dos au mur, puis la peur d'être rejeté par celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine et enfin le désir de le connaitre vraiment. Il reposa son regard sur la table sur laquelle se trouvait Neji, inspira un grand coup et s'en approcha. A mis chemin, il fut tenté de faire demi tour, mais se ravisa. Neji venait de poser son regard sur lui. Il senti son cœur rater un battement puis s'emballer quand il vit Neji se lever et s'approcher de lui.

_-Tiens, mais tu es le garçon que j'ai aidé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine ! Tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui je... je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé._

_-C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Comment tu as su que j'étais à cette université ?_

_-En faite, je ne le savais pas. Je suis venu retrouver mon grand frère qui est également ici et j'ai vu que ..._

_-Tu es venu me voir,_ le coupa Neji, le sourire aux lèvres.

_-Donc et bien... merci beaucoup !_

_-C'est normal. Je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien. Au fait, moi c'est Neji !_

_-Et moi Sasuke._

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire et vit les amis de Neji se demander qui cela pouvait bien être.

_-Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps,_ reprit Sasuke. _Mais... on pourra se revoir si ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Non, absolument pas ! Quand tu viens voir ton frère, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, j'en serai ravi._

_-D'accord, et bien, à la prochaine alors !_

_-Oui, à la prochaine._

Sasuke reparti aussitôt près de son frère. Ce dernier, n'ayant rien perdu de l'échange entre son frère et Neji lui sourit. Sasuke détourna le regard, conscient que ce sourire voulait dire long sur ce que pensait son frère. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux dans un silence pesant.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se mit à attendre impatiemment les jours où il finissait avant son frère pour pouvoir aller voir Neji. Ce dernier, toujours à la même place, venait systématiquement au devant de Sasuke. Ils se parlaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, se trouvant des points communs inattendus. Au bout d'un moment, ils échangèrent leurs numéros de portable. A ce moment, Sasuke avait été si heureux ! Il commençait à s'attacher plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à Neji. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il était amoureux du Hyuga.

Un après midi, alors qu'il était avec Neji dans l'enceinte de l'université à attendre son frère, il se décida à lui parler franchement. Après tout, il fallait en profiter, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

_-Neji, je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Bien sûr, je t'écoute._

_-Tu... Tu as une copine ?_

_-Non, je n'ai personne pourquoi ?_

_-Et bien... en fait c'est compliqué je crois que je..._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un « bip » insupportable lui parvient aux oreilles. A l'entente de se son désagréable, Neji se leva d'un bond, attrapa son sac et parti en courant vers la sortie en lançant un « désolé, je dois y aller il y a une intervention ! »

Sasuke resta quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que Neji était bel et bien parti comme un coup de vent, appelé par les pompiers. Il serra le poing, frustré. Dire qu'il allait lui ouvrir son cœur ! Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui ! Et voilà qu'à l'entente d'un stupide son il déguerpit ! Il prit une dizaine de minutes à se calmer et rentra chez lui.

C'est en rageant contre le bip qu'il entra dans sa chambre et attendit que Neji lui envoie un message. Il pouvait au moins faire ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait cette après midi ! Il attendit près de 3 heures avant de recevoir enfin un message. Il le lu, encore agacé et se calma. « Je suis désolé pour cet après midi, mais je devais aller à la caserne étant donné que je suis de garde cette semaine. Pour me faire pardonner, sa te dit qu'on aille boire un verre demain après midi ? »

Sasuke sourit et lui envoya une réponse, disant que ça lui convenait parfaitement. Une fois le soir venu, Sasuke se coucha de bonne heure, pressé d'être au lendemain.

Le fameux jour arrivé, Sasuke se leva en hâte, s'habilla de façon à espérer attirer son regard et entra dans la chambre de son frère, à moitié réveillé.

_-Tu me trouves comment là ?_ questionna Sasuke.

_-Sasuke... il n'est que 10h du mat' laisse moi dormir !_

_-Ecoute Itachi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là ! J'ai besoin de ton avis ! Je suis comment ?_

_-T'inquiètes pas, tu vas lui plaire à ton pompier,_ marmonna Itachi avant de s'enrouler de nouveau dans sa couette.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre de son frère le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui il allait se déclarer. Depuis la veille, il priait pour ne pas se faire rejeter. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'un côté ...

Vers 15h, il sortit de chez lui et retrouva Neji à l'endroit indiqué. Ce dernier était un bar plutôt simple et assez reposant. Neji était assit en terrasse, son portable à la main et son bip posé sur la table. Sasuke considéra le bip d'un œil noir avant de s'asseoir en face de Neji.

_-Ca fais longtemps que tu es là ?_

_-Non, je viens d'arriver_, répondit Neji.

_-Tu as commandé ?_

_-Je t'attendais._

Sasuke et Neji se fixèrent quelques instants avant de finalement sourire tous les deux. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et commencèrent à parler. Puis, une fois leurs boissons terminées, ils partir vers le parc. Le moment était venu pour Sasuke. Soit il se faisait rejeter, soit il pourrait être dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il prit une grande inspiration.

_-Ecoute Neji je... je veux te dire quelque chose depuis un petit moment déjà ..._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Et bien je... je..._

_-Tu ?_

_-Je ressens pour toi, plus que de l'amitié. J'y peux rien. Depuis que tu m'as sauvé, j'ai rêvé de te rencontrer, de te parler, d'être près de toi. Je..._

Sasuke ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres venaient de rencontrer celles de Neji. Sasuke ouvrit en grand ses yeux, surprit. Quand ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, aucun des deux ne dit un mot, se contentent de s'embrasser de nouveau.

**_FDD_**

Deux mois sont passés depuis que Sasuke avait déclaré sa flamme au pompier de son cœur et rien ne semblais pouvoir gâcher ce bonheur tant attendu. Mais il faut toujours se méfier de ce que nous réserve l'avenir ...

Un soir, alors que Sasuke était lové dans les bras de Neji, le bip de ce dernier se déclencha. Surprit, Neji s'empara de la source de nuisance sonore et bondit du canapé.

_-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas de garde !_ se plaint Sasuke.

_-C'est un appel général. Un feu c'est déclaré_, lança Neji en sortant en hâte de son appartement.

Resté seul, Sasuke attrape la télécommande de la tv et commença à zapper sur différentes chaines. Cela l'aidait à canaliser son inquiétude. Il n'y pouvait rien, à chaque fois que Neji partait, il s'inquiétait. Et là qu'il venait de partir pour un feu, encore plus. Et il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il y avait maintenant un mois, les journaux avaient parlés d'un pompier mort lors d'un incendie qu'il était chargé d'éteindre avec ses collègues. Il s'était fait prendre par le feu et ses collègues n'avaient rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide. Alors oui, Sasuke avait peur.

Son portable se mit alors à sonner et Sasuke décrocha.

_-Oui ?_

_-Sasuke ? C'est Itachi ! Il y a le feu à une maison dans notre rue !_

_-Dans notre rue ? Neji a été appelé !_

_-Oui dans notre rue ! La maison près du carrefour ! C'est l'enfer ! Il y a déjà quatre camions de pompiers et ça ne change rien !_

_-J'arrive !_

Sasuke raccrocha, enfui son portable dans sa poche et sortit de l'appartement de Neji en courant. Il le ferma à la va-vite et descendit dans la rue. Il se mit alors à courir comme un dératé. Ca maison ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues d'ici, aussi, s'il se dépêchait, il arriverai rapidement. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, Sasuke se rendit compte de l'importance du feu. Une fumée noire et épaisse recouvrait en partie la ville.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la maison de ses parents, Sasuke s'immobilisa. En face de lui se jouait sûrement le scénario catastrophe le plus impressionnant qu'il n'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Des flammes d'une grandeur incroyable semblaient monter jusqu'au ciel. Des personnes hurlaient de panique alors que d'autre suppliaient les pompiers d'aller sauver un enfant resté à l'intérieur.

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke vit un pompier adressé un bref signe à d'autres pompiers, attraper une bouteille d'oxygène et partir dans la maison en feu. Il retint son souffle et se rapprocha, rejoignant sa famille. Sa mère était dans tous ses états et pour cause. La maison qui brûlait était celle d'une de ses amie et un de ses enfant était resté à l'intérieur !

_-Capitaine ! Neji n'est toujours pas ressorti !_

Sasuke se paralysa. Quoi ? Le pompier qui était rentré pour sauver l'enfant était Neji ? Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de l'Uchiwa alors que son frère et ses parents posaient leurs regards sur lui. Sasuke sentit son cœur partir dans une accélération incontrôlable. Son souffle se fit saccadé. Et des larmes menaçaient déjà de couler. Il s'avança jusqu'aux banderoles dressées par les policiers pour empêcher les civils de s'approcher de trop près et la serra entre ses doigts. Il vit des pompiers se regrouper près de leur capitaine.

_-On fait quoi ? Il faut faire quelque chose pour le sauver !_

_-Et prendre le risque qu'un autre ne meurt dans ce putain d'incendie ?_

_-Capitaine ! On ne peut pas le laisser tomber comme ça !_

_-On ne peut rien faire ! Vous voulez l'aider ? Arrêtez moi ce putain de feu de merde !_

Sasuke senti une larme couler le long de sa joue, suivie de plusieurs autres. Entre ses mains, il sentait la banderole qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il voyait les pompiers s'activer autour des camions, dérouler des tuyaux, encore et encore, et le feu qui continuait de faire rage.

Et puis, soudainement, la maison s'écroula sur elle-même. Les fondations du premier étage venaient de céder. Des cris se firent entendre. Des personnes s'étaient effondrées en même temps que la maison.

_-Non..._

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres, la maison dans laquelle s'était engouffré Neji pour sauver un enfant venait de s'effondrer sur elle-même, ne laissant aucune chance de survie aux personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Des larmes, plus nombreuses cette fois vinrent irriguer ses joues. Un hurlement resta bloqué à l'intérieur de sa gorge alors qu'il souleva les banderoles pour foncer vers la maison en feu. Il fut intercepté par un pompier qui l'empêcha d'avancer. Il se débâtit comme un damné.

_-Arrête bordel ! Neji n'aurait pas voulu que tu y restes aussi !_

Sasuke s'arrêta et leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers la personne qui l'empêchait d'aller sauver Neji. Il rencontra alors les yeux dégoulinants de larmes de Kiba, l'un des amis de Neji. Il cessa de se débattre et se laissa tomber au sol en proie à une violente crise de larme.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça, pas même Neji...

_-Capitaine ! Regardez !_

Sur le côté de la maison, allongé par terre, se tenait un pompier avec la tenue brûlée. Sans réfléchir de plus, le capitaine se précipita, suivi de deux autres pompiers. Ils découvrirent, sous le pompier, un enfant de 4 ans et l'emmenèrent pour lui administrer des soins.

_-Alors Capitaine ? Comment va Neji ?_ Demanda Kiba, de nouveau plein d'espoir.

Le capitaine secoua la tête et prononça trois mots.

-_Delta Charlie Delta*..._

_Fin_  
Lexique :

V.T.U : Véhicule Tout Utilité

V.S.A.V : Véhicule de Secours et d'Assistance aux Victimes.

F.P.T.H.R : Fourgon- Pompe Tonne Hors Route

C.C.F : Camion Citerne contre les Feux

Delta Charlie Delta : Décédé


End file.
